


maybe i was wrong

by avanuu



Series: purple hyacinth [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanuu/pseuds/avanuu
Summary: It all started when Wonho challenged me. A challenge that I thought I knew I was going to win.One night before college ends, Wonho texted me, saying how a guy called Changkyun is going to be at the party that we were going that night. Intrigued, I accepted his challenge; it was to date him for three months and break his heart. My major, if I say myself is, breaking hearts.Never have I expected that along the challenge, I end up breaking my own heart too.





	maybe i was wrong

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, this is basically a full backstory of "please remember me." a written version of the uploaded AU on my twitter page !! hehe do expect SLOW ass updates bcs im a lazy ass....

A bet, a challenge whatever you want to call it. 

Wonho had always been my buddy, he told me about this guy, Changkyun, who he had confessed his love to last time but was rejected. Wonho came to me one night, suggesting that I break this guy's heart. Little did I know that he turns out to be the one who's breaking my heart too.


End file.
